


“I’ve missed this"

by LouisaPeters



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Han and Jyn are partners in crime, Kissing, Post-Mission, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaPeters/pseuds/LouisaPeters
Summary: After a long mission, Jyn comes back to Cassian.





	“I’ve missed this"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh-nostalgiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oh-nostalgiaa).



Jyn hated paperwork. She hated writing debriefs after missions and she hated holo pads and she hated bureaucracy even more than all of it. She’d been lucky, working with the Pathfinders and Han. There wasn’t a lot of paperwork and what little paperwork there was, she could usually pass off to someone who was a rookie at this whole thing. 

Working with Han was usually okay. They had a light banter that never made Jyn feel like she was walking on eggshells or that she was fragile and that was a rare thing from her time on Echo Base. Working with Han meant that she was going to feel like herself for the duration of the mission and that was good, but working with Han also meant that there was a near hundred percent chance he was going to ditch the paper work on her after words and get away with it. 

The ship landed and Jyn reached down beside her to pick up her bag, but Han grabbed it before she could. 

“I got it for you, kid,” he said and hoisted both bags over his shoulder. Jyn made a face and tried to snatch it from him. 

“I’m not a kid and I can carry my own bag,” she snapped, but he was too quick and pulled away before she could take it back. 

“Give me the bag, Han!” She barked and followed him off the ship, trying to match his long strides. He stopped halfway down the hallway and turned to face her. She crossed her arms. 

“Debrief is due three days from now.”

“Do it yourself, nerf herder,” she squared her shoulders, and raised her eyebrows, but she couldn’t bring herself to set her jaw or narrow her eyes like she usually did when she was arguing, because, kriff it all to hell, did it feel good to have someone like this again.

“I don’t do paperwork and I outrank you, kid,” Han held the bag out for her with a smug smile. Jyn snatched it. 

“I won’t do it and then you’ll have to tell Draven why,” she took a few more steps down the hall. 

“Draven likes me better than you.”

“Don’t be proud of that. It’s not a high bar. Draven likes most people better than me.” Han scoffed and adjusted his bag on his shoulders, before turning away from her and starting down the hall. 

“Have fun with the debrief, Erso!” He called and when he turned around Jym pressed her hands to the cool metal of the door and smiled to herself. 

Cassian was sitting on the bed they shared when she pinned in the code and walked in, dropping her bag on the ground and raising her hands to take her hair out of it’s bun. Brown hair fell down her back and she ran a hand through it before taking a few steps towards the bed. Cassian looked up from the holobook he was reading. 

“Is Solo giving you a hard time again?” He asked. Jyn shook her head and smiled. 

“He gives everyone a hard time,” she said and kicked her boots off. Cassian moved to give her room to lie down and she did, leaning up to kiss him. He smelled like caf and standard issue shaving cream. She leaned into the kiss and reached over to grip his shirt. 

“I’ve missed this,” Cassian crooned softly in her ear and Jyn nodded, letting him pull off the dirty shirt. Jyn fell back onto the pillow with a smile, softer and les wry than before. 

“Being off planet kriffing sucks,” she said leaned up for another kiss. Cassian pulled away and ran a hand through her hair, splayed out across the white linen pillow.

“You know what doesn’t suck?” He asked. Jyn raised an eyebrow, questioning. “The fact that you’re getting along with people here. You know, making friends,” Cassian whispered in her ear and she rolled her eyes, looking at the ceiling to avoid his gaze. 

“Han Solo hardly counts,” Jyn scoffed and rolled onto her back, so Cassian could undo her bra. 

“Don’t you tell him I said this. No te atrevas. He’s cocky enough, but he does count.” Cassian kissed her shoulder and Jyn sighed. 

“I guess. Whatever. Do we have to do this now? I’m tired,” she pouted. Cassian sighed. 

“No, por supuesto no,” he said reached to pull the blanket over them”I just wanted to make sure you knew.” Jyn turned over again and pressed herself closer to his chest. 

“I love you, you know?” Her voice was a ghost of a confession and she kept her face pressed to his chest. She could feel him wrap and arm around her bare shoulders. 

“Of course I know,” he murmured against her neck and she smiled. “Te amo.” Jyn took a long inhale and let her eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at thelostgalaxyinspace on tumblr!


End file.
